Heroes Adventures ep 5: Yu Gi Oh, Pokemon, and Bakugan
by hero101
Summary: After the World of the Dinotrux. Richard, Drago and their New Friend Ty travels to Lumiose City as Seto Kaiba's Tournament Begins. Find out in Heroes Adventures


**Hello. I'm Ty Rux. And y** **our watching: Disney Channel**

* * *

 _From the Last Episode. Richard, and Drago went the Creator of the Dinotrux to an Old Friend of Richard's: Ty Rux. D-Structs partners up with Shuji who works with Team Rocket now._

 _With Ty, and his Bakugear. Richard, and are more Stronger. This is **Heroes Adventures.**_

* * *

Beyview. USA.

Welcome to Beyview. I do recall that Lumiose City/Kalos, Pallet Town/Kento, Domino City, and Beyview are now a One World. Duel Monsters, Pokemon, and Bakugan live on this Earth in Harmony.

Battles, Tournaments, and playing for the Love of the Game. Then theirs Me, and 2 of My Bakugan Partners: Pyrus Heroic Drago, and Pyrus Ty Rux. A T-Trux. I heard from Shuji that Seto Kaiba have been making New kinds of Bakugan that He ripped off from Ty's World: The Dinotrux Bakugan. Plus Dinotrux can use Battle Gear too.

With Me is Kim Possible, and her sidekick Ron Stoppible with Haos Reptak, and the Hebrew Legend: Moses with Haos Horus. They see many people with Bakugans, Pokemons, and Duel Monsters in Real Life.

Kim is Studding the 3rd Rule that I developed:

* * *

Rule 3: Advance Combat.

1: Attacking, Dodging, or Defense can be use by Voice Command of the Player.

2: Ability Cards can be use as Special Abilities to boost up your Bakugan, Duel Monster, or Pokemon who plays in the Bakugan Duel. Fusion Abilities are allowed.

3: You will have a Life Gauge of 1000%. If you decrease to Zero: Game Over.

4: G-Power is allow for Duel Monster of Pokemon too.

5: If your G-Power is Low: You lose. But If the G-Power is High: You win.

6: To earn a Bakugan, or a Wild Version. Your G-Power has to be 500 Points High then your Opponent.

7: You can use Double, or Triple Abilities. Fusion Abilities can be used Once until it Recharges again by a 5 Minutes.

8: Gate Cards of: Attribute Reactors of 200 Gs. Command or Trap Cards are Allowed.

9: You can use Bakugan Traps, Battle Gears or Bakugan Armor in Play. Mechtaniums are not allowed.

10: Use the Landscape as a Advantage to your Bakugan, Pokemon, or Duel Monsters.

11: Have Fun, and Play Safe. You can have 3 Difficulties. Play the Battle: Easy, Medium, or Hard. No Cheating.

* * *

I was proud to use this 3rd Rule. Seems like Everyone likes it Too. Including the Bakugan Players, and the Battle Brawlers.

Then I saw is the Battle Brawlers HQ. "I wonder if Dan, and the Others are hear?" said Drago. "Lets find out" I said as we go inside.

Inside the HQ is Dan Kusco his Cousin Ash Ketchum with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. There is Mira, Shun, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marucho. Dan's Bakugan is Pyrus Apollonir.

He's is Dan's Replacement Bakugan, and Drago's Grandfather.

Along with Ash is Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristen, and Tea. Yugi: "I guess it can work". Joey: "Come on Yugi. At least it's good, Plan. Am I right?". Yugi smiles, "Yugi: "Yeah".

Marucho: "According to My Analysis: This Strategy against the Other Team can work". "Aw Man! I can wait to battle. It's like forever ever since ti Cryotube" said Dan getting pumped up.

Drago: "Always getting psyched for Brawling. Aren't you, Dan?". Dan hears a Voice that He hasn't heard for a long time. The others turned to Me, and Drago as I leaned by the Entrance.

"Hello Daniel" said Drago as Dan smiles. He goes to Drago and picks Him instantly, Dan: "Aw Yeah!" Drago: "WAH?!" Dan: "Yes Drago's Back!, Drago's Back!, Drago's Back!".

Dan doesn't notice that Drago is getting Dizzy. Then Dan looks to Him, Dan: "Oops. Sorry Buddy". Apollonir hops on Dan's shoulder. "Welcome back, My Grandson" He said.

"Thanks Grandpa" said Drago as I introduce Myself. "I'm Richard. I'm an Old Friend to Drago, and his New Partner". Then Dan was Surprised. "Wait, Drago. You knew Him once?".

Drago: "Yes Dan. I knew Richard when I was a Helix Dragonoid". Marucho then notice that Time, "Hold on. It is the Time when another Kid ripped your Wind there?". I nodded, "That was My Brother: Jonathan".

Dan: "Oh I'm sorry about that Buddy", "At least it grew back when I return to this World" said Drago as He pet his Left Wing. I also remember the Incident that Dan had before.

Richard: "Drago did told Me about your Incident of a Mysterious Missile. Hope You were Okay?". "Yeap. I feel a lot better. Apollonir helped Me, and He wanted Himself to be My Partner until You come back Drago" said Dan looking to the Dragonoid.

Then He notice something different about Drago. "What? No Way! Drago you somehow Evolved?!" said Dan as Drago looked to Himself. He wasn't the Fusion Drago from before.

Richard: "This is Drago's New Body: Pyrus Heroic Dragonoid. Check Him out". I grab, and put drago to the floor as He turns into Heroic Drago, Only a Human-Sized version.

Dan, and the others are in awe. "Bakugans do have the power to do that" said Apollonir as Dan nodded. He take his Partner, and puts him to the floor too, and so the does the Brawlers.

Ash, and the others pull out their Pokemon to meet them too. Ash: "Everyone come on out!".

Those appear are:

Drago

Ty Rux

Reptak

Horus

Jaakor

Radizen

Rockstor

Pikachu

Frokie

Halucha

Goomy

Bunnelby

Chespin

Dedenne

Fennikin

Panchum

Dark Magic

and Red-Eyes Black Dragon

"It's Great to see Old, and meet New Friends" said Drago. Then Ty rose up, and Wave, Ty: "Hello?". Goomy went into hiding from Ty behind Pikachu. "What?" said Ty as I intervene.

"He's Scared. Drago" I said, Drago: "Oh". He sees his Old, and New Friends, and then He sees Inkay, Pumkaboo, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the Back Ground. "What?!" said Drago confused.

"I was hoping You all be here" said Seto Kaiba as Drago turns to the Voice. Kaiba walks inside the HQ. Yugi's Ghost shows, Yami: "Kaiba?!". Then Ash sees the You know Who's: "Team Rocket?!" said Ash.

Richard: "What brings here, Seto?". He looked to Me, "Just an offer for You" He said. I just somehow getting interest of this Offer, "I'm listening" I said.

We were in the Lounge where everyone hears Kaiba's offer to Me. To Yugi, It can't be a good thing. "I have already told everyone who can play Bakugan. So I'll say it to you,... I'm opening a Bakugan Tournament".

I was surprise as the others did too. Joey(Whisper): "He's up to his Number One-Type Trick again". Yugi nodded. "I have the Technology to build My Dimension Gate that your People had in Your World" said Seto.

I remember that Gates. They sent Me to the Dinotrux World first, and was shorting out. I was stuck in that world for years now. But I loved Ty, and lived with Him throughout the Time.

Seto: " _We do know that Cards had came down all over the Universe, and Dimension. Just like here_ ". That I didn't know. It happen in every Dimension. Weird. " _In this Tournament. You will be using these New Kaiba Corp Bakugan Gauntlets_ " said Seto as He shows the Gauntlet to Us.

The Bakugan Gauntlets is like almost of a Battle City Version of a Duel Disk for Duel Monsters. Now It's for Bakugan. Mira: "I didn't know that Kaiba Corp can make their own Gauntlets?".

" _They do now. They also have locator chips so we can watch you. Plus Once the Duel begins. Time continues to play, unlike the Field Cards You use_ " said Seto. I was thinking. If Time continues, People in these Worlds would panick.

But with Seto's Good Persuasion to think that these Animals are Computer generated, Only They would be Human-Sized this Time for the Bakugan Race. " _As the 3rd Rule states If your Bakugan, Pokemon or Duel Monster is 500 Points lower. Then you lose that One to your Opponent_ ".

This seems to get fired up. " _When the Tournament begins. Your Baku-Point has to 20,000,000 to enter the Semi-Final. No One will be Eliminated until you reach the Semi-Final except losing all of them by 500 G Higher. If You defeat your Opponent. They would be Out_ ".

"I guess we have to be Careful then?" said Drago as I nodded. "However. If You win the Tournament, You will this" said Kaiba as He reveal a Crystal Ball. I was dumbfounded as He has All 20 of them.

Drago: "It can't be?". He puts it back. " _Only One will win this Event, and Claim the Number One Duelist, and the New Title of King of Games_ " Seto said. Yami Yugi appears as a Ghost, except no one can't hear on Yugi.

"Your on Kaiba!" He said as Yugi agreed. To Me. There is no option of Losing the Magic Kingdom to anyone. Then Seto, and Team Rocket leaves. "Don't forget to register Today. Because in 1 Week, My Galactic Tournament will begin" He said.

This I can't pass this up. So we start leave. "Hey were you going?" said Dan as turn to Him. "I'm gonna register for this Event" I said as Everyone was surprised. Not to Kim, and Reptak, Kim: "I'm with You, Richard", Reptak: "So am I".

Drago lands on My Shoulder, "Don't worry, Kid. I am with You til the End" He said as I smile.

Dan then agrees on it. He looks at them in thought: Dan(Thinking): "Man. Drago is Loyal to Him as He once did for Me. I guess He does have a Great Partner". "I would agreed, Daniel" said Apollonir as He can read Dan's mind.

* * *

Somewhere in Maleficent's Castle.

"A Galatic Tournament You said?" said the Witch. Pig Guard: "Yes your Wickedness. Kaiba is Entering It too". Then she thinks. "If the Boy wins the Tournament. He will claim the Crystal, and I will never cover the land in Darkness.

"Why not enter the Fight Club?" said Hades as He, and the Band of Villains from everyone universe are with Her.

Maleficent grin with Evil. "This may work. Find the Boy, and not defeat Him,... Destroy Him!" She said they understand.

* * *

Yugi is on the Top of the School looking at the distance. Seto Kaiba sets up another Tournament to claim the Number One Spot. "I have to fight Kaiba again" He said. Yugi: "If He wins and claims the Crystal. He will be unstoppable".

Joey: "Hey Yug?!". Yugi turns to Joey who already has a Bakugan Gauntlet. "I got You in the Tournament for Ya, Man" said Joey as He gives a Gauntlet to Yugi. "Thanks, Joey" said the Boy.

"But to defeat Kaiba. I have to Fight Richard as Well" said Yugi as a Flashback of Me, and Drago at Bakugan HQ, and then Back.

"Don't Worry, Yug. He can't reach to the Finals unless one of Us can fight Him first. Ain't that Right Red-Eyes?" said Joey as the Duel Monster Card: Red-Eyes Black Dragon is now a Darkus Bakugan.

He is the Sphere Form of Neo Dragonoid. Plus He can Spin. "That is Correct, Joey" Red-Eyes agreeing of taking down Drago, and I. Yugi's Duel Monster is: Dark Magician. He is a Darkus Bakugan too.

He is the Sphere Form of Brontes, Only Light, and Dark Purple.

Yugi has no choice but to Face Me, and My Drago to save the World.

* * *

At the Streets of Domino.

I got My Bakugan Gauntlet. But I also went to a Body Shop, and paint it with Red, and Black color. "Now that's better" I said. Drago looks at the Gauntlet's Color, "It looks Better then before. Can we keep it?" He said as I nodded Yes.

Then the Monitors turn to Seto Kaiba. He's channeling this Galactic Wide.

Kaiba: "Greetings Duelists from Every World. Welcome to My Tournament. I am proud you all come here. Including the Legendary Drago". The Monitor has a Picture of Heroic Drago, and Me.

I'm a Bounty Target now.

Kaiba: "And Now the Tournament shall Now, Commence!".

Seto Kaiba is gone, and the Tournament has begun. "Here we go" I said as we Left.

* * *

In a Plaza.

Dan, and Apollonir are starting their Fun as Well. Dan has his Old Bakugan Gauntlet from Mira that has a Locator Chip in it, So He's in. "This is Awesome! I always wanted to be the next King of Games".

Apollonir pops open on Dan's shoulder, "Be careful of over confidence, Dan" He said. Dan: "Don't worry. I can take care of anything". Voice: "Hey You. I want My Red-Eyes!". Dan, and Apollonir turns to see Joey talking to a Guy in Purple Coat.

"Nice Try. But I will never give it to You, and not even Battle. He's Mine for Mistress Maleficent" said a Rare Hunter. Dan can't believe it, Never giving back Bakugans in Battle. Dan: "Why He's Cheating!". Apollonir: "What a Dishonorable Way".

Suddenly a Kid sneaks and takes Red-Eyes without the Hunter knowing. It was Seto's Little Brother, and Assistant Manager: Mokuba. He, and his Brother Seto knows that the Rare Hunters stole Red Eyes without Battling.

Then He notice a Kid with Red-Eyes. "Hey where do You think Your going, Boy" He said as He tries to grab Mokuba, but was intercepted by Dan. "Hey, Didn't the Rules say to earn the Bakugan, instead of Stealing it? And don't you touch the Him. I won't allow that!" said Dan.

The Hunter gets up, "I will claim Red-Eyes, and Your Apollonir for My Mistress Maleficent" He said. Joey: "Careful Dan. He got-", Hunter: "Silance! or I will destroy this City".

Joey: "You don't have Red-Eyes, But You do have Exodia!". Dan does know Exodia from Yugi. "That's It! Your City will be No More!" He said as He brings a Bakugan. But Dan got in the Way by Playing a Field Card.

Dan: "Bakugan! Field Open!". The Battle begins. "Gate Card set!" said Dan as He throws a Card. Dan: "You ready Apollonir?", "Ready!" said Apollonir as He switched to Ball.

Dan: "Bakugan! Brawl!". "Bakugan! Stand!". The Bakugan pops open to reveal Pyrus Apollonir in his True Form with 500 G. Hunter: "I play! Bakugan! Brawl!". 5 Duel Monster Bakugans pops open to Reveal as Joey said.

Hunter: "Rise **Exodia the Forbidden One!** ". Exodia is a Big Monster that has 5 Piece. 200x4+1000= 1800 G. Plus He does not have any Attribute but the Head is Subterra at 1000 G. Dan: "Now Way!". Apollonir: "That's the Great Exodia?". He looked to the Big Beast.

"He really looks Ugly, Ha Ha Ha!" said The Old Dragon as Exodia doesn't like the Tone. Hunter: "How dare You say that to the Great Exodia when He has the Highest Power".

"Destroy Him, Exodia!" said the Rare Hunter as Exodia attacks. "Wow, I'm Impressed. But If You think we go down just like that, Your Wrong". Hunter: "What?!". Dan pulls out a card, Dan: "Ability Card: Neo Valute!".

Apollonir covers Himself in his Dragon Wings as the Punch has been reflected. "No! Impossible!" said the Hunter is stunned. Dan: "Neo Valute is a Ability that only Apollonir can use. It can nullifies the Opponent's Ability os say normal attacks, and bring Exodia's G-Power to Apollonir's Base Level. Ain't that sweet?".

Dan is right as Exoida's Power has Decrease by 1800 to 500 G. "Now if you Excuse Me. I had a Tournament to Win" Dan said. "You will never win, and you will fall to the Shadow Games. Ability Card: Subterra G-Power boost!".

Exodia's Power level increased: 500+700= 1200 G.

Apollonir: "That was pathetic for a Duel Monster using a Subterra Card. Dan,... Let's Show these Rare Hunters not to mess with Us". "You got it Buddy. Triple Ability: Fire Tornado+Maximum Revolution+Maximum Pyrus!".

Apollonir's Power increased: 500+100+200+200= 1000 G. "That's All? I thought You put Up a Fight" said the Hunter. But Dan's not done, "Ah, Ah, Ah! You never underestimate the Power of the Bakugan. Gate Card open: Apollonir!".

Apollonir Card is a Character Card that can increase the Character like Apollonir by 2x. 210+200x2= 1610 G. "NO! Impossible?!" said the Hunter in Fear. Dan: "The Problem with Exodia that He is powerful by 1800 by since He's Subterra, and You have only One Card. Your Broke, and Exodia is your Only **Bakugan Trap of 5**. He's Mine".

Hunter: "He's Right. But not for Long. Forbidden Ability: Chaos Clash!". This card can Exodia to 1000+1200= 2200 G with that. Except= Dan: "Not so Fast! Ability Card: Saiam Low!".

Apollonir's Aura comes to take a Grip on Exodia, and bringing it down All the Way to 0 G. Hunter "NO!". "Like I said= You need more cards to keep going until you win. So Good Bye!" Dan said in a Good Beat, and Apollonir blast Exodia with a Blast of Maximum Pyrus.

AI: Rare Hunter's Life Gauge has reach 0. Dan wins the Battle. Game, Set, and Match.

"It looks like I win" said Dan as He now holds Exodia a Pyramid, instead of 5 Pieces, and has the Only Subterra Card the Hunter used. Seto Kaiba has watched it from the Top of a Building right beside the battle.

"I am sorry Mistress. I tried". Maleficent: "You Fool!". Dan, and Apollonir heard it too. "You have to face the consequences for the loss of the Duel!" She said as the Rare Hunter is burned to the Green Flame. "AAH!"

Dan, and Apollonir were surprised, Dan: "Whoa! What the?!". Soon the Rare Hunter is gone. Dan: "That was weird?", Apollonir: "You said it, Dan". Dan soon turn to Mokuba, and Joey.

"Thanks for helping Mokuba, and My Red-Eyes, Dan" said Joey. Dan did his Thumb Thing, "Dan: "Ah, No Problem. No One mess with Us". "Well as the Rules states: You defeated Him by 500 Higher, and Exodia belongs to You" Mokuba rewarded Dan by letting Him keeping Exodia as a Trophy.

"Thanks, Dude" said Dan with a Thumbs Up. People cheered Dan, and Apollonir for the Battle.

I was in the Crowd of Non-Duelists. Apollonir is starting to know Fame in Public instead of being in the Core Chamber. "Grandpa is still in his Prime. Even He didn't Evolve" said Drago looking at his Grandfather.

"Wow! I never thought that your own Grandpa can fight like that?!" said Ty with Awe. Drago looks to Apollonir, "Yeah,.. He's Something" said Drago with a Good Grin.

He was Proud of Him. "Well Then. I guess it's Time to Go" I said as I look up to a Building that Kaiba was on, and He's still there. "I had a feeling this Tournament is not stopping Him from claiming the Crystal Ball, and the Perfect Core".

Drago looks to Him, "But Richard. We had to fight Ash, Yugi, Joey, the other Players, and Dan to get to Kaiba, and stop Maleficent before She covers the Kingdom in Darkness forever" said Drago.

He is right. I had to fight them All to defeat Kaiba, and the True Final One: Maleficent. In Order to save the Universe. If she gets it= She'll cover Disneyland, My World, and others into Darkness.

Not going to happen. "Lets get this party started" I said as We left the City another World, Thanks to the New Gauntlet.

Dan has defeated the Rare Hunter, and claim Exodia. The Galactic Tournament has begun as the War of Each World begins. Players will travel place-to-place to brawl. Richard has a Quest to Save the Magic Kingdom.

As the Journey Continues.

The End

* * *

To find out more. Go to Hero101 at Fanfiction.


End file.
